Fire Manipulation
The power to manipulate fire. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Agnikinesis * Fire Control * Fire Element Control * Fire Release/Katon 火遁 * Firebending * Flame Control/Manipulation * Ignikinesis * Phlegokinesis * Pyrokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Applications * Burn and/or melt things. * Combustion Inducement/Fire Generation * Fire Attacks * Fire Negation * Incineration ** Ultimate Burning * Manipulate the properties of fire. ** Flame Solidification * Pyro-Telekinesis ** Pyrokinetic Flight ** Pyrokinetic Surfing * Pyrokinetic Constructs Techniques * Fire Augmentation * Fire Aura * Fire Empowerment * Fire Mimicry * Fire Portal Creation * Fire Transformation * Fire Transmutation * Firestorm Creation * Flame Shield * Healing Fire * Inflammation * Pyrokinetic Combat * Pyrokinetic Invisibility * Pyrokinetic Regeneration * Pyromancy * Pyroportation * Pyrotic Communication Variations * Blue Fire Manipulation * Conceptual Fire Manipulation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation * Empathic Fire Manipulation * Esoteric Flame Manipulation * Eternal Flame Manipulation * Explosive Fire Manipulation * Fire Embodiment * Fire Energy Manipulation * Fire Magic * Grand Flame Manipulation * Green Fire Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Invisible Flame Manipulation * Life Fire Manipulation * Liquid Fire Manipulation * Nuclear Fire Manipulation * Primordial Fire Manipulation * Psychic Flame Manipulation * Purple Fire Manipulation * Pyric Spectrum Manipulation * Rainbow Fire Manipulation * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * White Fire Manipulation Associations * Ash Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation: fire is considered a wild, chaotic element. * Combined with Earth Manipulation, may allow Magma Manipulation. * Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation by manipulating the atoms in different ways. * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Fire Immunity/Thermal Resistance * Flammable Bodily Fluids ** Flammable Blood * Heat Manipulation * Ice-Fire Manipulation * Magma Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration * Nuclear Manipulation * Omnicombustion * Plasma Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation via kinetic acceleration by splitting atoms. * Smoke Manipulation smoke always follows the flame. * Soot Manipulation * Spark Manipulation As one of the classical Elements, Fire is associated with: * Enhanced Charisma * Passion Manipulation (Blazing Emotions) ** Anger Manipulation ** Love Manipulation ** Lust Manipulation * Purification * Solar Manipulation * Summer Manipulation Limitations * Control, discipline, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. ** May not be immune to other side-effects/products, such as smoke. * May be limited to controlling/immunity to the fire which they create. * May be unable to create fire, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Unless user has Cosmic Fire Manipulation or Hell-Fire Manipulation/Holy Fire Manipulation: ** The Fire Triangle (Oxygen, Fuel, Heat) applies: ***Oxygen is needed as comburent. ***Sufficient lack of heat may complicate things. ***Some kind of fuel to burn is needed. * Users can be overpowered by water, ice and/or cold. Known Users See Also: Playing with Fire and Kill It with Fire. Cartoons Comics Films Literature Live Action TV Manga/Anime Video Games Galleries Cartoons Flame Princess Adventure Time.png|As the ruler of the Fire Kingdom and the current Fire Elemental, Flame Princess (Adventure Time) has immense power over the element. Aang_Training_Fire.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Firebends for the First Time. ZukoVAzulaSR.png|Azula and Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) fight while on an airship. Ozai.gif|Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) manipulating fire Zuko Fire Bending.png|Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) summons a fire wall. Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Heatblast's pyrokinesis Heatblast.png|Heatblast (Ben 10) lit with fire. TLR_Glatorian_Ackar_Flame_Sword.png|Ackar (BIONICLE) testing his new fire abilities. Tahnok_Fire_Shield_Burn.png|Using their Fire Shields, a group of Tahnok (BIONICLE) burn down a forest. Hot Dog Krypto.jpg|Hot Dog (Krypto The Superdog) Kai_Fire.png|Kai (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) the Elemental Master of Fire. Hekapoo's firewall.png|Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) unleashes a fiery attack. Tom.png|Tom (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) winx-vs-witch_75347_top.jpg|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Fire. BloomDaphne.jpg|Bloom and Daphne (Winx Club) are very powerful fire users. Kimiko Tohomiko.gif|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Comics Beck_Spike.jpg|Beck (Angel: After the Fall) Hotstreak.jpg|Hotsreak (DC Comics) is a powerful pyrokinetic. Liz Sherman.jpg|Liz Sherman (Hellboy/BPRD) MARVEL_ADVENTURES_SPIDER-MAN_-31.jpg|Human Torch and Pyro (Marvel Comics) with Spider-Man caught in the cross-fire, literally. 220px-Amber Hunt.jpg|Amber Hunt (Marvel Comics) Magma Fight.jpg|Magma (Marvel Comics) using her Pyrokinetic powers in battle. Pyro Super Super.jpg|Pyro (Marvel Comics) is a mutant with ability to manipulate fire, but since he can't create fire, he wears a special suit with a built-in flamethrower. Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|As a god associated with fire, Baphomet/Nergal (The Wicked + The Divine) has power over fire. Lucifer The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|As a god associated with fire, Lucifer (The Wicked + The Divine) has power over fire, ranging from manipulating fire into different shapes to creating spontaneous explosions. Films Warren_Fire.jpg|Warren Peace (Sky High) Folklore/Mythology Ifrit.jpg|Ifirit (Arabic Mythology) are supernatural creatures in Arabic and Islamic culture. They are a class of infernal Jinn, spirits below the level of angels, well know for their strength, cunning, and ability to control flames. Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus (Greco-Roman Mythology) as the God of Fire, has absolute control and divine authority over fire, heat, and lava. Literature Leo_Valdez.jpg|Leo Valdez (Camp Half-Blood Chronicles) as a chosen demigod child of Hephaestus to generate and control fire. Wp1024firestarter02.jpg|Charlie (Firestarter) has pyrokinesis. Cassie's Pyrokinesis.gif|Cassie Blake (The Secret Cricle series) Skulduggery Pleasant Flame.jpg|Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) conjuring a flame. Live Action TV AHS Coven Madison Pyrokinesis.gif|Madison Montgomery (American Horror Story: Coven) lighting candles using pyrokinesis. Christy Pyrokinesis.gif|Christy (Charmed) 09.jpg|Pirena (Encantadia) Rikki's Pyrokinesis.gif|Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) Pyrokinesis_Charlotte_H2O.gif|Charlotte Watsford (H2O: Just add Water) Meredith Gordon Pyrokinesis.gif|Meredith Gordon (Heroes) produces flames to show her abilities. Fire lily.jpg|When Lily (Misfits) took ecstasy, her power reversed causing her to create fire. Regal-fireballs-once-upon-a-time-38932472-500-230.gif|Regina (Once Upon a Time) Smallville103 363.jpg|Walt Arnold (Smallville) uses this ability to intimidate the football players by using his mind, for some unusual reason he was able to overcome the weakness by setting water sprinklers aflame. Kali's Pyrokinesis.gif|Kali (Supernatural) Cecil-l-Ively-x-files.jpg|Cecil L'Ively (The X-Files) igniting his right hand. Manga/Anime Sebastian fire.png|Sbeastion (Black Butler) uses fire from candles to set the place ablaze. Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png|Yamamoto's (Bleach) Ryūjin Jakka. Clow-cards-cardcaptor-sakura-4855603-1024-768.jpg|The Firey Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Fairy_Tail_Natsu_Come_On_Fire_taunt_zpsfaf5661d.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is the Fire Dragon Slayer being able to create and manipulate fire. Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor4.jpg|Erza (Fairy Tail) can manipulate fire by using her Flame Express Armor. Natsume_alice_de_fuego.jpg|Natsume Hyuuga (Gakuen Alice) Avdol.jpg|Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can control fire with his stand Magician Red. Kaze-No-Stigma.jpg|Ayano Kannagi (Kaze no Stigma) Halloween the Crucified.jpeg|Most of Halloween’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRMs focus on the manipulation of fire. He is a Knight class in the Chess Pieces and the 3rd strongest. Kikazoku Fire.png|Guardian ÄRM, Kikazoku Fire (Marchen Awakens Romance) as his name implies, is a guardian with the element of fire. It is said his fire is the most dangerous of all ÄRMs. King's phoenix.GIF|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the power to summon and command the Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix. Flames surround my blades.GIF|The flames Leno (Marchen Awakens Romance) creates with Nature ÄRM, Flame Ball can be hurled at the enemy and even used to coat his weapons. Obito_using_fire_technique.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using a Fire Release technique. 320px-Grandfire_Ball.PNG|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. naruto-shippuden-episode-322-pic2.jpg|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Sasuke Amaterasu.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Blaze Release the highest level of fire nature transformation. Fire Fist Ace.png|With his Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) can summon intense flames as well become it. Oxygen Flames.jpeg|Because of the Gasu Gasu no Mi Caesar Clown (One Piece) can manipulate fire through his control of oxygen. Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|After Ace's death, Sabo (One Piece) finally ate his Mera Mera no Mi. opm_genos.png|Thanks to a cybernetic core, Genos (One Punch Man) is a walking flamethrower. Rouge-San.jpg|Cure Rouge (Precure 5) Mars fire.jpg|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Cain_using_Blaze.gif|Cain Barzad (Seven Deadly Sins) uses his ability Blaze to create, control and release fire. Spirit_of_Fire.jpg|Spirit of Fire (Shaman King) Sunny_Burst.png|Cure Sunny (Smile Precure) Hwa.jpg|Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) can use Fire TK Bravenwolf TFS.png|Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm (Tenkai Knights) Zeru; Flames.jpg|Zeru (Yu Yu Hakusho) specializes in manipulating heat energy. Video Games Burn1.jpg|A Flame Atronach (The Elder Scrolls series) Falcon_kick.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) imbuing his kick in fire. Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) imbuing his fist with fire, into the shape of a falcon. Marilith_psp.png|Marilith fiend of Fire (Final Fantasy series) K4.jpg|K' (King Of Fighters) Kyo-kofXIII.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) Axel04.png|As the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel (Kingdom Hearts) has all the power of fire under his control. Lea KH3D.png|Lea, Axel's complete being (Kingdom Hearts), can also generate and manipulate flame. Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) imbuing his fist in mystical fire ... Wizard's_foot.jpg|... and his kick as well. Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) 270px-Fiery_Blowhog.jpg|Firey Blowhog (Pikmin series) 800px-Ash_Charizard_Flamethrower_EToP.png|Charizard (Pokémon) using "Flamethrower". 150px-Blue_Charmander_Flamethrower.png|Charmander (Pokémon) using "Flamethrower". 150px-Paul_Chimchar_Ember.png|Chimchar (Pokémon) uses "Ember". BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Princess_Elise.jpg|Princess Elise the Third (Sonic the Hedgehog). Iblis.jpg|Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) True_Fire.jpg|True Fire Rune (Suikoden III) firemario.jpg|Fire Mario (Super Mario series) Annaberge H.png|Annaberge (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon that manipulates fire and poison,and can combine the two,making a poisoned fire. Belisama_H.png|Belisama (Valkyrie Crusade) Cu_Chulainn_H.png|Cu Chulainn (Valkyrie Crusade) is a flame goddess with untold power. Hestia H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Plantain Fan H.png|Plantain Fan (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the Plantain Fan, relic that allows she control the wind, fire and rain. Queen_of_Fire_H.png|Queen Of Fire (Valkyrie Crusade) Vesta H.png|Vesta (Valkyrie Crusade) Volcanus H.png|Volcanus (Valkyrie Crusade) Zenobia_H.png|Zenobia (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulating yellow fire. Web Animation 1116_Black_and_White_27459.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) creates a flame in her hand. Webcomics ASK-AXE-COP-12.png|Axe Cop (Axe Cop) burning Chuck Norris to a crisp. Wexter closeup.jpg|Wexter (Axe Cop) a flying t-rex that can breath fire. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Gas Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries